1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a process for the removal and recovery of zinc from aqueous process streams. In particular, a process of the invention is useful in the removal and recovery of zinc chloride from an aqueous process stream such as an aqueous effluent stream resulting from the manufacture of sorbic acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain chemical manufacturing processes such as the process used to manufacture sorbic acid result in an aqueous effluent stream which contains one or more dissolved zinc compounds such as zinc chloride. One method of manufacturing sorbic acid is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,063. Environmental constraints require substantial reduction in the concentration of zinc in such effluent streams prior to the release of the stream to the environment. Zinc compounds such as zinc chloride are extremely toxic to aquatic life and cannot be treated in conventional waste water treatment facilities.